Workers Anarchist Federation
The Arbeiter Anarchistische Föderation (Workers Anarchist Federation or AAF) was a left-wing party composed of multiple anarchist groups in Dorvik. It advocated for total social and civil freedom while using a socialist economy led by trade unions and worker cooperatives. It was created in July 4385 and reformed into the Workers Socialist Party in November, 4420. Purposes and Principles Black |seats_in_the_parliament = |leader = none |deputy_leader = none |general_secretary = none |image3 = RgOAwnJ.png|caption3 = "Revolutionary Flag"|founded = July 4385}}The AAF defined itself as Anarchist above anything else and was interested in the struggle and liberation of all citizens from wage slavery and the State. It advocated for complete and total equality, democracy in the workplace, respect and representation to all religious and ethnic minorities and the establishment of Anarchism and Communism in Dorvik. It defined itself as internationalist, therefore it sought the constant collaboration with other progressive and revolutionary parties or movements of the world. The Workers Anarchist Federation held a volunteer militia formed by workers themselves in order to defend the workers against reactionary elements in Dorvik. Organization The Workers Anarchist Federation was divided into branches, differing on economic models, civil and political liberties and structuring of the party itself. Autonomist Branch Led by Reinhardt Frei, the Autonomist Branch of the AAF believed that the trade unions must be independent and self-sustaining, while giving very little power to the Trade Union Congress itself. It advocatds for decentralization and federalization, claiming these are the main objectives of Anarchism as a whole. Maximist Branch Led by Kuno Rottman, the Maximist Branch of the AAF rejected the idea of a decentralized organization, but rather believed the Trade Union Congress must bring every trade union under its direct power in order to better direct and organize the Federation. It advocated for centralization and a stronger Representative within the AAF, and associated itself with National-Syndicalism. It also believed in closer cooperation with the Dorvish Communist Party and a potential unification with it. History Creation, Erster G''ewerkschaftskongress and the Anarchistische Union'' In June 4385, Dorvik's main trade unions were reunited by Reinhardt Frei, a famous journalist and most importantly, Anarchist in Haldor to discuss the creation of an organized political organization that protected the workers from the leading parties in the government, which were known to sacrifice their civil and political liberties for privatization and capital while also defending the people from the authoritarian and total rule of the Dorvische Kommunistische Partei ''(Dorvish Communist Party), which held complete control over the left in Dorvik. This event was named the ''Erster Gewerkschaftskongress ''(First Trade Union Congress) and after weeks of organization and rallies, the party came to be known as the ''Anarchistische Union (Anarchist Union). Thanks to political ties within the new party with the DKP, the party was given recognition in the Bundesversammlung (Federal Assembly) a few days after its creation, with skeptical looks from the leading centrist party, the Volkspartei für Freiheit und Demokratie ''(People's Party for Freedom and Democracy). From June 4385 to April 4387 the Anarchist Union proposed many different bills and proposals to the government, all of them which sought nationalization of the economy, education and health, while also fighting for total civil and political liberties. Most of these ideas got complete support from the Dorvish Communist Party. ''Evolution and the Arbeiters Anarchistische Föderation Although the first few years of the Anarchist Union were dominated by a sense of liberty and self-determination never seen before in Dorvik, the creation of the Neue Well ''(New Wave) and the ''Neue Pragmatische Union ''(New Pragmatic Union), centre-right leaning parties advocating for a strong defense against radicalism, led to the ''Zweiter Gewerkschaftskongress ''(Second Trade Union Congress) being called upon in the Union's headquarters in Haldor to discuss the current situation and potential crisis that these parties could bring to the workers and their struggle. Reinhardt Frei, Representative and founder of the Anarchist Union, proposed that the party's trade unions and councils should be given more power locally, essentially decentralizing and federalizing the Union, while Kuno Rottman, Vice-Representative and National-Syndicalist, claimed that closer cooperation with the Communist Party and centralization of the trade unions would keep the party secure from both external and internal forces. The Congress decided that members would have to vote on Frei's and Rottman's plans, which led to the creation of the ''Autonomist and Maximist branches inside the Anarchist Union. In the end, Frei's plan was voted in, and the party began a quick process of decentralization and federalization, which led to the renaming of the party into the Arbeiters Anarchistische Föderation (Workers Anarchist Federation), while also polarizing and dividing the workers and trade unions themselves inside. First Election and the Generalstreik On June 4389, the Federation obtained 46.07% votes, making it the second largest party in Dorvik, only behind the National Bolshevik Party which gained 53.93%. Although a cabinet combined and formed from all the parties in the left was planned, the AAF decided to pull out of the deal and make their own cabinet with the DKP to strike back against the fascists. The NBP, left alone by their old allies, instead found support from the centre parties in Dorvik, with which they formed a coalition against the anarchists and communists. Seeing this as a threat to the workers' struggle and to liberty itself, the Trade Union Congress declared that a general strike had begun, event which was called the Generalstreik. ''Many strategic points such as factories and metro stations were taken by the revolutionaries, while the police force had to usually resort to violence to keep the protesters at bay. ''End of the Generalstreik and the Volksfront With the split of the National Bolshevik Party into left and right, a meeting with Franz von Fernand, leader of the left branch of the NBP, was held in the Trade Union Congress in November 4390. This meeting saw the creation of the Volksfront or Popular Front, a coalition of left parties in Dorvik in order to defend from both Centre and Right parties and the end of the General Strike that had lasted over a year. It held 71% approval in the Federal Assembly, giving the three parties complete power over the future of the country. Post Volksfront After the National Bolshevik Party dissolved and the steady decline of the Dorvish Communist Party, the AAF found itself surrounded by centre and right wing parties. Losing every election and seats in the volkskammer, academics believed the end of the young left parties was near. However, in October 4406, Reinhardt Frei, Representative of the AAF for over 20 years finally managed to win elections with 53% of the votes, defeating the Dorvish Fatherland Party. This victory was mostly assured thanks to the help of the newest leftist party, the Freiheitspartei (FP), which endorsed Frei's campaign against August von Stechen, the DVP's candidate. The dwindling of the right and the inmense power the AAF and DKP have held against all odds in Dorvik are proof, according to some, that a renaissance of the left is nearing the nation. Reinhardt Frei, after winning, gave this speech: 'It has been a long journey, but all of our efforts have payed off. I remember the days when the Anarchist Union was but a small group of revolutionaries and friends that wished for a better society for the people. After massive rallies, we finally gathered most of Dorvik's trade unions and formed our party, gaining massive support from you, our citizens, our workers, our mothers and our dreamers. We will create a peaceful way to socialism for Dorvik and for all of you. I thank everyone that helped us in this inmense voyage and that believed in us all along.' Workers Socialist Party and the death of Reinhardt Frei In November, 4420, a lone gunman shot down Reinhardt Frei on his way to the Volkskammer, marking the end of the AAF and anarchist ideals in Dorvik. After weeks of general disorder in the Trade Union Congress, Kuno Rottman, previous Vice-Representative, was elected as the new Representative and began a process of reformation, transforming the Workers Anarchist Federation into the new Workers Socialist Party. This new party was much more centralized and unitarian than its anarchist counterpart, and worked much more closely with the Dorvish Communist Party. It was the end of Anarchism in Dorvik.